Company At Camp Green Lake III
by SheElf2
Summary: The 14 kids have left Camp Green Lake and have gone they seperate ways... or so they thought
1. Authors Note

Okay! You guys get your wish lol One more story. After this one NO MORE lol. I am planning others though, don't worry. I am planning a second one for my Outsiders one. Also I have a couple ideas for a Pirates Of The Caribbean one and one for Gangs of New York. Anywayz, please r&r I won't know if you are liking the story unless if ya tell me!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Yours Truely,  
  
SheElf 


	2. The Arrival

Its was dark outside, really dark. If it wasn't for the headlights in the jeep we wouldn't be able to see where we were driving. I glanced over at Squid who was looking at me.  
  
"Your excited to see them too aren't ya, Brandy?" Squid asked, smiling at me.  
  
Even though we haven't been at Camp Green Lake for exactly one year we still call each other by out nicknames. They kind of stuck I guess. I still couldn't believe it had been a whole year. It just seems like yesterday we were in the wreck room dancing to music. So much has happened.  
  
Even though it was 4 in the morning I was wide awake. We had been driving for hours so when Squid stopped the jeep and we climbed out I was relieved. I glanced around the camp. It looked pretty much the same, just dirtier.  
  
"BRANDY!!!" I heard someone scream.  
  
I turned to see Type running towards me. I hugged he as soon as she reached me and I could see X-Ray coming up behind her.  
  
"How you doing, man?" X-Ray asked Squid.  
  
"Im aiight, now that I got Brandy with me again." Squid said.  
  
"You got the stuff?" X-Ray asked.  
  
"Yep, in the back of the jeep, come help me." Squid replied.  
  
"Anyone else here yet?" I asked Type as we helped the guys.  
  
"Nope, not yet." Type said.  
  
In the back of the jeep was 14 shovels. Once the shovels were out, I pulled on my old orange jump suit. While the others did the same the rest of the gang slowly arrived. Magnet and Smirk were the last two that arrived.  
  
"Shall we?" I asked.  
  
The rest of them agreed so with me and X-Ray in the lead, we made our way out to the lake bed, dressed in orange, shovels in hand. After a while it felt like I was still living at Camp Green Lake. The only difference was that we had tons of water. My shoulder started to cramp up when I reached around 4 feet. I just gritted my teeth and continued.  
  
Everyone finished within an hour of each other. We broke into the cafeteria that was locked up. The power had been cut so we set up candles in one of the corners that we had brought with us. We decided that we would explain what all had happened since we left Camp Green Lake.  
  
"You wanna go first X?" I asked since he was kind of the main leader.  
  
"Nope, ladies first." X-Ray replied, I should have known.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
I took a deep breath and started my story. 


	3. Brandy I

Sorry for the confusion lol. I forgot to put that the gang agreed that no matter what happens, every year they would come back to Camp Green Lake and dig a hole each. Also so that they could be together as a group again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I guess it all started when one of the guards came and told me that my ride was there. I followed him to the parking lot, wondering who would have came to get me. My only family was my father and I knew he wouldn't come in a million years.   
  
"Hey Mandy." A farmiliar voice said.  
  
It took me a minute to realise he was talking to me, I hadn't been called Mandy in so long.  
  
"Hey Rick." I replied.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Rick asked.  
  
"Shot, long story, i'll explain later." I replied.  
  
Rick had been my closest buddy in my gang. I should have known he would come for me, I could always count on him. I climbed into the passengers seat of Rick's car as the guard walked away.  
  
"So, what's happening with the gang?" I asked as we drove.  
  
"We have been fighting Walker's gang since you left, they have been coming on our territory alot lately. They heard you are coming back, they want an all out street fight Friday. We got six new guys too." Rick explained.  
  
"Are the gangs even?" I asked.  
  
"Even enough, I think they have a couple more then us but its no big deal." Rick said shrugging.  
  
It took about four days to get to LA. Rick would drive during the day, I would drive at night. I was happy to be back in LA and I was even more happy when we met the gang at our apartment. Even though my actual home was with my dad. We rented this apartment as a hang out. There are three bedrooms, I spent most of my night in one of them, so its kind of mine. I have all of my stuff there anyways. Even though I was surrounded by old friends, I still felt lonely. I would have giving anything to see Squid or Flame or Mustang, anyone from Camp Green Lake really.  
  
The first thing I did when I got there was have a shower. It felt weird dressing in regular clothes. I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a tanktop. You have no idea how hard it is to shower and get dressed with one arm.  
  
When I got out of the bathroom, my closest friends were in the living room. After we exchanged greetings and we headed out. I grabbed my jean jacket. Even though it wasn't cold, I didn't want people to see my shoulder. I needed to find Jason Walker to confirm the rumble.  
  
We found them hanging outside Jackson's corner store.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Mandy. Back from jail already?" Jason said when he saw me.  
  
"I heard you have been giving my gang a hard time." I challenge, sticking my fists in my pants pockets.  
  
"Oh we were just having a little fun." Jason said smirking.  
  
"You still up for getting pounded into the ground Friday?" I ask calmly.  
  
"You better believe it but your gang is the one that's gonna get pounded, baby." Jason replied smugly.  
  
"See you friday, midnight." I stated and turned away.  
  
As we walk back to our own territory I notice Rick watching me.  
  
"How are you suppose to fight with your arm like that?" Rick asked me.  
  
"Do you remember when we fought the TX gang?" I asked him "I had a piece of glass an inch into my back and a piece of pipe in my side. I will be fine."  
  
The next few days past slowly. Even though I always had friends around me and I was having fun, that feeling in my stomache never left. The night before the rumble I was in my room getting ready. I had my favorite pair of baggy jeans on and a new black tanktop. I got my hair tied up on top of my head and covered with my new bandana.  
  
I lines my fingers with silver rings. This wasn't a fair right, it was a street fight, anything went.  
  
I glanced over at the clock, 11:24. I looked out the window, the part of the neighbor hood I was in was quite rough. I would see guys walking around in groups, girls were only seen with guys. I didn't know how much more of this life I could take, it was pointless and I had to start school on Monday again, it was going to be hell.  
  
I leaned my forehead against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I did something I hadn't done in a really long time. I let myself cry. Silent tears ran down my face when I remembered something "Tear drops, no one sees but me. I won't stop, cause I always believe, I will survive".  
  
I cursed myself for being so weak. My sadness was quickly replaced by anger and hatred. I whiped my face off and took a couple deep breaths. I left my room when I knew my face was back to normal.  
  
"Let's party." I said heading for the door.  
  
The gang cheered, yelled and hollered as we walked down the street to Fourth Street. It was where all big rumbles took place, no cops would show up. They knew better then to be in this area.  
  
We waited for the other gang to get there. They got there at 11:55. We couldn't start the fight until exactly 12, it was a rule. I waited, glaring at Walkers gang. They were yelling obscene things at us, well mainly me, I was the only girl there. I was use to it and just spat at them.  
  
When Jason gave a yell the fight started. I went straight for Jason, he was waiting for me. He threw the first punch with just missed my head. I took advantage of his out stretched arm and body slammed him to the ground. That's what the guys call my specialty, if I body slam someone, they go down like a rock.  
  
I jumped on him as soon as he went down and landed a few punch. Once he regained his breath we struggle for a few minutes. I tried to get to my feet but he sent a blow to my stomach making me fall. I landed on my shoulder and bit back a scream but pain.  
  
He tried to walk away but I swung my leg out knocking him down. I was ready for him to come at me again but he didn't get up right away. He rolled around on the ground cursing and holding the side of his head. He had cut his head on a rock when he fell.  
  
I didn't wait for him to get up. I plowed through the crowd, helping out my gang. The fight didn't last much longer, Walker's group ran once they knew there was no hope of winning. My gang cheered to yelled after them.  
  
We headed slowly back. No one was hurt too badly. One guy did have a sprained or broken ankle. Me and Rick helped him back. We got back to apartment and sank down on the furnature or the floor. A couple people went out to get boo's and drugs.  
  
I went into my room to change and wash up. I got Rick to put another bandage on for me. I noticed a red light flashing on the phone, a message. I pushed the button as I took off my rings.  
  
"Hi Brandy. Its Mrs.Saxton, I would like to talk to you sometimes soon. We have some things to sort out about the shooting and the camp. So if you could phone we at 555-3804 that would be great." The message ended.  
  
I stared at the phone for a minute. I needed to get out of here, this wasn't the place for me, maybe Mrs.Saxton could help me. I picked up and phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hi Mrs.Saxton, its Brandy. I was wondering if you could help out... 


	4. Squid I

"We bought you a plan ticket so that you can fly home, since your mother can't come and get you." Mrs.Saxton explained.  
  
I didn't really care who 'we' was, I just nodded and got into her SUV. She had giving me some new clothes to change into before we left since it would be kind of odd having a teenager dressed in orange and a doo-rag on a plane.  
  
I mumbled a thank you as she drove me to the airport. I got out of the SUV once saying goodbye to Mrs.Saxton. I looked at my ticket, gate 14. Once getting my bags tagged and sent to be put on the plane I found gate 14. I had flown once before so I wasn't nervous.  
  
I was glad my ticket was first class. It was less crowded up there so there were less people glaring at me. I was use to it, when adults see a rough looking teen guy, they asume he is up to no good.  
  
I fell asleep after take-off and the flight attendant woke me up when they landed. I stumbled off of the plane into the airport. I got my bag and called a cab. As the cab got closer to town I began recognizing old friends walking on the streets.  
  
I paid the cabby when he parked in front of my house, with some money Mrs.Saxton had given me. I got my bags from the trunk and look at my house. It was more rundown then when I had seen it last. I walked up the front steps and opened the front door. I could hear the radio coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" I called, no answer.  
  
I searched around the house trying to find her. I finally found her passed out cold on the bathroom floor, an empty bottle of vodka beside her. She was a mess, hair tangled, makeup smudged. I picked her up off of the floor. She was lighter then I remembered, or maybe I am just stronger from digging. I set her down on her bed and she didn't even stir.  
  
My room looked the same as I left it, just dustier. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I found some bread but it was so old there was stuff growing on it. I found my jacket in the closet and left. I walked to the corner store and found some of my old friends hanging out there.  
  
I had to explain where I had been for so long and so on.  
  
"We are going to a party tonight, lots of hot girls are gonna be there." Eric said laughing.  
  
Normally I would have gone with them but the only girl I was thinking of was Brandy.  
  
"I don't think so guys, I have stuff I have to get done." I said.  
  
Once I got some food to last me the weekend I headed home. It was late by then and I kept glancing around. I lived in the rougher part of town and I was no stranger of getting jumped. Luckily most people were out partying since it was Friday. The lights were on in the house so Mom had to be up. I sighed, I had been hoping on eating then sleeping but I doubted I would now.  
  
The second I opened the door the yelling started.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Out getting food." I said pushing past her into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, you left me when you screwed up and got sent to jail." She yelled.  
  
"I didn't get sent to jail, I got sent to camp, don't you ever listen?" I asked frustrated.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me. So while I was here suffering you were having fun at a camp?!" She yelled.  
  
I hated it when she was drunk, she always got so mean. I could have responded to that but I didn't, there was no point.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, I thought that camp would teach you something." She said.  
  
"It did teach me something, it taught me that I don't belong here with you!" I yelledss  
  
I stormed out of the room before she could say anything else. I heard glass breaking, she was throwing another temper tantrum. I locked myself in my bedroom. I went to sleep with my stomach painful with hunger.  
  
Saturday and Sunday passed slowly. I stayed in my room and only came out to get something to eat. My mom locked herself in her room and the only sound I could hear was the clinking of bottles.  
  
When Monday came around school was horrible. Teachers glared at me, they knew where I had been. Kids gave me nervous glances in the halls. I hung out with my friends but it just wasn't the same as before. I didn't talk much, I kept thinking about my friends, Magnet, X-Ray, Zigzag but most of all Brandy.  
  
The days passed slowly, I kept thinking in my head 'I have to get out of here, I have to get out of here'. I knew it was only a matter of time before I started breaking the law again.  
  
Thursday, after school, I started trudging home when something in the corner of my head made me stop. I look up and blinked a few times wondering if what I was seeing was real.  
  
Brandy was leaning on the side of a jeep smiling at me. I walked over to her, a huge smile on my face. Before I knew it she had her arms around me and was hugging me so hard I thought I was going to break.  
  
"I had to leave, I had to see you." Brandy whispered to me.  
  
"Let's leave." I whispered back to her.  
  
"What?" She asked looking me in the eye.  
  
"I can't stay here, I will break." I said shaking my head.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." She said smiling. "Where will we go?"  
  
"Somewhere, anywhere." I said smiling.  
  
She drove me home and I go my stuff. My mom was passed out drunk again. I hardened my heart and closed the door behind me. If she cared about me why would she get drunk all the time, so why should I care about her? 


	5. Squid II

We drove and didn't stop until we had to get more fuel. It felt like a ton of pressure was lifted off me, I was leaving my old life behind. Everytime I looked at Brandy, I couldn't help but smile, she looked so different away from the camp, she looked so happy.  
  
She told me all about the rumble she had with Walker's gang and how she had met with Mrs.Saxton. Brandy ended up getting alot of money from getting shot, with Mrs.Saxton's help, she sued the camp. That is how she got the money to buy the jeep.  
  
I told her about the arguement I had with my mom and all. If felt good to finally tell someone, because then I felt like I could just forget it. After stopping in many different towns, we finally decided to stay in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. It's a nice town, not too small but not too big.  
  
We rented a small apartment at 2150 Edgewood Rd. It wasn't very big, a main room, a bedroom and a bathroom. It felt so good to have a place of our own. We were so tired we pretty much collapsed when we got in there. I woke up around eleven. The room was bright since we hadn't shut the curtains the night before.  
  
I sat up slowly so I didn't wake Brandy up and rubbed my eyes. She looked so different when she was sleeping. Its hard to explain. When an adult would look at her she would look young and innocent. I had looked into her eyes before, I knew that wasn't true, she had been through and seen too much. But when she was sleeping she looked timeless.  
  
I don't know how long I watched her but when she woke up and saw me she smiled.  
  
"G'morning." She said sleepily.  
  
We got changed and left to get something to eat. After eating we walked around the city some. That was one of the happiest days of my life. It was just me and her, no one else.  
  
In the weeks to come we got jobs. Brandy was working at an indoor rock climbing place. She use to rock climb indoors in LA. I was working at a warehouse, unloading and loading trucks that came in. We decided that we didn't want to go back to high school, we needed to work to make money but we did start taking night classes so that we can get our high school diplomas.  
  
Brandy is planning on studying to become a forensic scientist. I am not sure what I am going to study but I have some ideas. Overall, we are doing pretty good. Before, I remember worrying about what I was going to do when I got out of a high school. Even now I don't know, but I am not worrying because I know as long as Brandy is with me, I will be alright. 


	6. XRay I

I sat on the plane starring out the window at the clouds. My parents had bought me a plane ticket to fly me home to New York city. I took off my thick glasses and rubbed my eyes. I was dead tired but I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me. All I could think about was what my life was going to be like.  
  
My parents were barely ever home, they traveled alot for buisness. That part really didn't bother me. I was use to being without adults. My old friends would still be there for me, but what I kept wondering, was if I wanted to be there for them.  
  
They were a rough crowd. Drugs and drinking was part of a regular weekend. I didn't want to get back into drugs, that how I got here in the first place. Even though they weren't really drugs, just ground up asprin, I still got busted.  
  
I was already starting to miss my boys from camp. Its weird, when you eat, sleep and dig with a group of guys for that long, they feel like family. Plus I still had that picture of Type crying, ingraved in the back of my mind, I didn't think it would ever leave me.  
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realise we had landed. I slid my glasses back on my face as I got off the plane. I was standing by the baggage carousel. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a smiling face.  
  
Sasha, the name echoed in my head. I had almost completely forgotten. When I had been sent to Camp Green Lake, Sasha and I had been going out. She was beautiful, chocolate coloured skin, with big black eyes that sparkled as she looked at me.  
  
When I used at look at her, my heart would jump but I didn't feel a thing when I looked at her now. My heart belong to Type now.  
  
"Are you deaf? I have been calling your name for the last five minutes." Sasha said laughing as she threw her arms around me.  
  
I hugged her back after a minute but I still felt guilty, like I was betraying Type of something.  
  
"There you are Rex." My mom said coming towards me.  
  
Rex just didn't sound right, it sounded like she was talking about someone else. My name was X-Ray, Rex is who I was before Camp Green Lake.  
  
After hugging my mom we got my bags and walked out to my mom's Sunfire.  
  
I was quiet for the drive home, it still didn't feel right being here. I felt like I should be able to close my eyes for a minute, then open them to see the gang sitting around laughing.  
  
When we got home I brought my bag up to my room. When I came back down my Mom still seemed uncomfortable. She kept fixing her hair or smoothing her shirt. She had been hysterical when I was sent to Camp Green Lake. Sasha never stopped talking, half the time I wasn't even listening. I just kept nodding and saying 'cool' 'wikkid' etc etc.  
  
I went to bed soon after, I didn't go to sleep right away though. I just lay on my back staring at my ceiling. I took off my glass and set them on my night table. Now the room was just a big dark blurr.  
  
"Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet, the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat..." I whispered to the darkness, smiling to myself. 


	7. Type I

Even though my class was only 60 minutes long. I was still bored to death. It was computer class in school and we were suppose to be learning html. Since I knew html better then the teacher, I was amusing myself by hacking into the schools mainframe. I had done this tons of times before but it just didn't give me the thrill like it used too.  
  
I mean sure I can change peoples passwords and change desktops and stuff but it just wasn't fun. I noticed the teacher coming around the corner so I quickly closed what I was doing and opened up an extra page.  
  
"Lauren? Are you done your work already?" The teacher asked me looking over my shoulder.  
  
I just rolled my eyes at her and twirled my pen in my fingers. Once she was satisfied with my work she walked on. Teachers had been weird like this all week. I guess they all knew I had been sent to a correctional camp. I looked at my computer screen, but this time I noticed something wrong. I backspaced 'By:Type' and put 'By:Lauren'.  
  
We still had another twenty minutes left so I got back into the mainframe and found the network for my best friends computer. She was sitting two rows across from me.  
  
"I think I am going to die of boredom.-Lor" I typed the msg and sent it to her with a link for her to sent a msg to my computer.  
  
"No kiddin'. Christ, I can't figure out this html thing. Can you send me a copy to hand in?-Kaylee  
  
"Sure, np. So, whats the schedule for lunch?-Lor" I replied, attaching a copy for the html.  
  
"Two senior guys are fighting at 11:30 in DQ's parking lot. Then two junior girls are fighting at 12. It won't be much of a fight though.-Kaylee"  
  
"Wicked, signing off now. Meet you by our lockers.-Lor"  
  
Once signing off I grabbed my kit bag and left when the bell rang. As I made my way through the halls, I knew alot of people were watching me. They knew I was a JD even though I didn't really look the part. I was short, I mean really short, 5'1.  
  
I threw my kitbag in my locker and met Kaylee at the staircase. As we made our way to the door, the rest of our crew met up with us. In total, there were 7 of us, three girls, four guys. They seemed to be the only ones who were comfortable with me anymore.  
  
We made our way to DQ to watch the guys fight. It was about a 15 minute walk there. There are always cops patroling around the school during lunch so we had to go far to fight.  
  
The fight didn't last very long, considering one guy fought the entire time from his back. We were waiting for the next fight to start when I heard someone behind me.  
  
"They finally let you out of your cage, I see." A cold voice said from behind me.  
  
I knew who it was even before I turned around. Paige MacPhee stared back at me, a smug grin on her face. Me and her had always been at each others throats since junior high. Just looking at her pissed me off.  
  
"You should be the one in the cage, I mean with a face like that." I said shrugging.  
  
"You better watch your mouth or I will screw up your face even more then it already is." Paige said, approaching me.  
  
She wasn't all that tall either, on a few inches taller then me. I had fought her before, she was all talk and no skills.  
  
"Your gonna screw up my face?" I asked laughing.  
  
I stopped laughing appruptly and threw the first punch. It connected with her nose and a painfull crack could be heard.  
  
"You bitch!" She yelled and tried to throw a punch at me. Her nose was bleeding heavily so she couldn't see very well. She stumbled forward and I was on top of her in a minute.  
  
"You know what? Being in a 'cage' for so long really pissed me off. So you should watch your mouth and your back or I might decide to take it out on your face." I said to her.  
  
"Lor, we got cops! Get outta there!" I heard Kaylee yell.  
  
Even though it wasn't much of a fight, I knew it would still be one to the cops. I quickly got off of Paige and rejoined my crew. We ran as fast as we could until we got into a small park. Standing in the trees so we couldn't be seen, we collapsed to catch our breath.  
  
"Smooth, you haven't even been back for a full week and you are already fighting again." Kaylee said laughing.  
  
"Oops, my bad." I said laughing.  
  
We decided to skip school for the rest of the day. Paige wouldn't tell who she was fighting with, she knew better. But the cops had gotten a look of me and might be around.  
  
After school I walked home slowly. It was a long walk, I was suppose to take the bus but walking is better then being home. When I got home my mom was there already starting supper. As usual she didn't even look me as I grabbed an apple before heading to my room. I didn't really mind that part because usally is she said something to me, it wasn't very nice.  
  
I ate my apple as I worked on my homework. Before I knew it my mom was calling my name, supper was ready. My dad was home and didn't say hi to me either, typical. I ate without saying anything, I just stared at my plate. I went back to my room again to play with my computer.  
  
Sure enough about an hour later the silence was broken. I could here my parents screaming back and forth even though my door was shut. I did make out bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"She was a mistake" the rest was muffled then "social services!" That was my dads voice.  
  
"Its just a matter of time before she gets in trouble again!" My mom yelled.  
  
I pushed my black hair out of my eyes as I flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my discman and put my earphones on. I turned the sound up as loud as it could go. I fell asleep listening to this song.  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
I want the things that I had before  
  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
  
I feel better when I hear them say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world's so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
  
I make believe that I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world is so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
That I will understand someday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
You both have grown in a different way  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
  
And I don't wanna start over again  
  
I just want my life to be the same  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
Some days I hate everything  
  
I hate everything  
  
Everyone and everything  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now 


	8. XRay II

The next morning after I had a shower and got dressed I found Sasha in my living room. My parents weren't home and it was only the two of us. I was quite uncomfortable being around her but she didn't noticed, she just chatted away. I was happy that the phone rang, giving me an excuse to escape Sasha's talking.  
  
"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.  
  
"Is X-Ray, I mean Rex there." A small voice said on the other line.  
  
I froze for a second, I knew that voice too well.  
  
"Type?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god, X-Ray its you." Type replied.  
  
"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, her voice wasn't normal.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, they screamed all night." Type said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Your parents?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, they argued about me all night and how then shouldn't have kept me when I was born." Type replied.  
  
I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how Type got my number but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was Type being happy.  
  
"X, I have been thinking, I have an uncle who lives in New York. I was thinking I might ask to go live with him." Type said slowly.  
  
"Is he a good guy?" I asked, he didn't want Type going into another bad home.  
  
"Yeah, he works at some huge company. I used to see him a few times a year." Type replied.  
  
"You phone him then, you need to get out of that house." I said.  
  
"Okay." Type said, I could hear the sound of a smile in her voice "Crap, I have to go, my dad just got home. I will talk to ya soon."  
  
"Okay, you take care of yourself." I said, meaning it.  
  
"I love you." Type said quietly.  
  
"I love you too." I said without even thinking about Sasha being there.  
  
I hung up the phone and stared at it for a minute.  
  
"Who was that?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Type." I said simply.  
  
"Who?" Sasha asked.  
  
"She was at Camp Green Lake with me." I said turning around.  
  
"She?" Sasha asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." I replied shrugging.  
  
"I can't believe you hooked up with a girl like that." Sasha said disgusted.  
  
"A girl like what?" I asked.  
  
"You know, girls who are sent to those type of camp are all sluts." Sasha said.  
  
"Get out." I said growing angry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sasha asked.  
  
"Get out of my house. Type is everything to me, everything your not." I said.  
  
Sasha just stared at me for a second but quickly left, slamming the door behind her. I just sat down for a minute and put my head in my hands. Why did this have to be so complicated. 


	9. Type II

I stepped off the airplane into the New York airport. So much had happened in the last week. I had phoned my Uncle Kyle and explained my situation to him. He was more then happy to have me come and live with him. He didn't have a family and said he was always lonely.  
  
When I asked my parents, they were even happier to have me leave. It didn't surprise me. The only person I was going to really miss was my best friend Kaylee but she promised she would fly down in a few months and visit me.  
  
I looked around the airport, wondering if I would recognize my uncle since I hadn't seen him in so long.  
  
"Lauren?" I heard I voice say behind me.  
  
I turned around to see a tall man standing there. He had short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. It was the eyes that made me remember.  
  
"Uncle Kyle." I said smiling.  
  
He smiled back as I walked towards him. He looked uncertain about how to act when I reached him but I gladly gave him a hug. He was going out of his way to help me out, it was the least I could do. He hugged me back, making me feel welcome. We didn't talk much as we walked out to his car.  
  
It was a really nice car, a Mercedes. As I got into the front seat I smiled to myself, thinking about how much Mustang and Twitch would have liked the car.  
  
"You said you had a friend you lives here?" Kyle asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, he goes to Brooks High School." I replied.  
  
"Really? That is the nearest highschool to my house, that is where you will be going." Kyle replied.  
  
"Excellent." I replied, glad that I would be seeing more of X-Ray.  
  
"So, you into sports?" Kyle asked after a few minutes of driving in silence.  
  
"Not really, I am into computers." I replied.  
  
"Computers? Thats good, I work for a company that makes websites." Kyle replied.  
  
"Really?" I asked excited, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about computer that really understood them.  
  
"Yeah, right now I have been working on a website for a new chain of stores that are opening up soon." Kyle explained.  
  
"This is your house?" I asked as we pulled into a driveway.  
  
I was in shock, the house was huge. It was made mostly out of glass and I could see right through to the backyard where there was a big pool.  
  
"Yep." Kyle replied.  
  
I looked around the house in awe when he unlocked the door. He showed me around the house. The main level was very open, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room all in one. There was a bathroom that you could access from the house or the deck. The second level had four bedrooms.  
  
"And this one is yours." Kyle said putting my bags down.  
  
The room was huge, but what caught my eye was a brand new computer on a desk.  
  
"Thanks so much, its perfect." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I am going to go start supper, feel free to look around or unpack, whatever you wanna. I will call ya when its ready." He replied before leaving.  
  
I spent the next hour getting unpacked and taking a look at the computer. Along with the computer, there were lots of gadgets to go with it. A scanner, a cd burner, an e-cam, bass speakers, everything.  
  
Supper was great, we were slowly starting to get used to each others company too. The house reminded me of the movie The Glass House but I didn't worry about it. Uncle Kyle was very nice to me and I am comfortable with him.  
  
I went to bed early, quite tired from such a long day. The next morning I woke up to find a note on my nighttable  
  
~Gone to work, I'll be home at three, help yourself to anything -Uncle Kyle  
  
I ate breakfast while watching tv. Uncle Kyle had told me I wouldn't be starting school until tomorrow. I glanced at the pool as I made my way back upstairs, making a note in my mind to buy a swimsuit next time I was out. After I got dressed I went back to my computer.  
  
I had begun working on a website in secret, not telling anyone else, not until it was done.  
  
I glanced at my watch, 12:30, I couldn't believe how fast time went by. I went downstairs and made myself a sandwhich and ate it out on the deck. I worked on my website some more until Uncle Kyle got home.  
  
I helped him with supper, it was nice, being able to talk but not being akward because you were working on something. That night before I went to bed Uncle Kyle told me that he would drive me to school in the morning, since it was on his way to work. I couldn't wait to get to school, its not the school part I was thinking about, its X-Ray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't see X-Ray all morning at school but it wasn't surprising. He was in grade 12 and I was in grade 10. At lunch time I scanned the cafeteria with my eyes. When I saw him I almost starting jumping up and down from excitement. He was sitting over by the window talking with a guy and a girl who looked to be around his age.  
  
I walked quitely over, I stood behind him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"This isn't a girlscout camp."  
  
He dropped his sandwhich that he was eating and turned around. The shocked look on his face quickly turned into a big smile. He shot up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Your here." He said after a calming down a bit. "Your safe."  
  
"And now that I have found you I am happy." I replied sitting down next to him.  
  
"I am guessing this is Type, the girl you haven't shut up about." The girl sitting across from X-Ray replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah." X-Ray said turning red. "Type, met Rachel my cousin."  
  
"Hi." I replied smiling at her.  
  
"And here is my buddy Craig." X-Ray said motioning to the other guy.  
  
I floated through my classes for the rest of the day. When the bell rang I found X-Ray by my locker. I don't know how long we talked. I told him all about my Uncle and he told me about what was going on with his life. He dropped most of his old friends, they wanted him to get back into drugs again. Except for Craig who had spent 2 months in juvy and was back on track now.  
  
I don't think I had ever smiled so much in one day and for the first time in quite awhile, everything looked like it was going to turn out pretty good. 


	10. Zigzag I

I tapped my pencil on my desk and gazed out the window. This was my fourth day in school and I was already sick of it. Everyone kept staring at me, it was getting quite annoying by now. Even the teachers kept giving me nervous glances when I wasn't looking at them. No one would even make eye contact with me.  
  
"Ricky?" I heard the teacher say.  
  
It took me a minute to realize she was talking to me. She didn't understand, I am not Ricky now, I am Zigzag. Ricky was me before Camp Green Lake. I looked away from the window, wondering what I did wrong now.  
  
"Please pass in your homework assignement." The teacher said without looking me in the eye.  
  
"I didn't do it." I said shrugging.  
  
"And why not?" She asked.  
  
"Because I was going to go to the library to do some research but I was being followed so I went home instead. Then I figured I could just work on it on the computer but my computer is bugged." I explained in a bored tone.  
  
The teacher couldn't seem to decide if I was joking or not. After class she pulled me aside.  
  
"I would like you to go visit the guidance concellor next period." She said while going through papers on her desk.  
  
I just shrugged and left, I got sent there a lot, I don't know why though. When I got down to the councillors office she told me to come in and have a seat.  
  
"Ricky, what are you doing?" She asked me.  
  
"Checking for bugs." I said looking under the table in front of me.  
  
"There are no bugs in here." She said trying to smile.  
  
"What about cameras?" I asked her, wanting to be safe.  
  
"No, there are no cameras either." She replied as I tapped the glass lap beside me "This is a safe place."  
  
"There is no such thing as a safe place." I replied looking out the window "You are only safe when you are with people who care about you."  
  
"I care about you Ricky, and I want to help you." She said kindly.  
  
"No, you don't care about me, you care about the school, you care about what I am doing because you don't want it to effect the school." I said sitting back, satisfied that the room was bug free.  
  
"I am concerned about your behavior Ricky. You can't just keep coming up with these crazy excuses to get out of doing you homework." She told me patiently.  
  
"They are no more crazy then I am." I said scowling at her.  
  
She looked at me for a minute, she was bugging me, she thought I was crazy, all adults did.  
  
"I'm not taking any more of this." I said standing up.  
  
"Our session is not over yet." She pointed out.  
  
"Thats nice, because I have had enough." I said opening the door and leaving.  
  
I didn't feel like going back to class so I went home. I watched tv for the rest of the afternoon. When I heard the door open, I called out to see who it was.  
  
"What are you doing home early?" My sister Randi asked coming into the living room.  
  
"Guidance councellor." I said without looking away from the tv.  
  
"You really need to stop doing that." She told me ruffling my hair as she walked by.  
  
Randi was one of the very few people who actually understood me. She knew I wasn't crazy. She just starting university, 2 years older then me.  
  
"Do you know anyone named Zigzag?." Randi called from the kitchen.  
  
"What?" I asked, I hadn't told her about my nickname.  
  
"There is a message on the phone, but its for someone named Zigzag." Randi told me  
  
"I'm Zigzag and I am coming, don't delete the message." I told her and quickly climbed off of the couch.  
  
"What?" Randi asked clearly confused.  
  
I pushed the button to play the message.  
  
"Hey Zigzag, I know its only been a week since we saw each other but I was hoping we could get together. You can phone me at 555-3848 but you are gonna have to ask for Jada, not Flame. Talk to ya later, love ya."  
  
The message ended and I just starred at the machine.  
  
"Who is Jada?" Randi asked.  
  
"My girlfriend." I said quietly.  
  
"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, where did you meet her?" Randi asked excited.  
  
"At Camp Green Lake." I replied and played the msg again just to hear her voice. 


	11. Flame I

I looked out across the dark football field. I was sitting on the damp bleachers trying to clear my mind. I had ran out of the house when my mom told me that I was going to go live with my dad. She told me that I was a bad role model for my sister Jenna. I almost cried when she told me that, I had always done my best to be there for Jenna, she is only 13.  
  
I knew it wasn't that bad, my dad only lived about an hour away, plus it would bring me closer to Zigzag. Its just that I would miss my sister terribly. We are so close, she tells me everything.  
  
I ran out of the house soon after that and down to the school. I needed to cool off and be by myself. But now that I was down here, I didn't think it had been such a good idea. I couldn't be trusted, not by myself.  
  
I glanced at the pocket knife in my hand. I could dark red blood on the edge of it. I closed my eyes for a minute and glanced down at my arm. A drop of blood was rolling down my arm. I hadn't done it in so long, I forgot how good it felt.  
  
I had started cutting myself when I started grade seven. I had stopped when I got sent to Camp Green Lake, since I couldn't get a hold of a blade. I knew what I did was wrong but it was the only thing that could help clear my mind.  
  
I flipped the blade back into the case and stuck it in my pocket. I found a kleenex and whipped off my arm. I shivered as the nights cool air wrapped around me. I slowly got up and climbed down from the bleachers. I stuck my hands in my pockets and began slowly walking home.  
  
"Jada?" I heard a voice say behind me.  
  
I turned to see Ashton, my ex-boyfriend behind me. I gave him a cold glare before turning back around and continueing my walk. I had broke up with him a few weeks before I went to Camp Green Lake. He started getting too rough with me for my liking. He just didn't get the meaning of the word 'no'.  
  
"Come on baby, I said I was sorry." Ashton told me quickening his pace to catch up with me.  
  
"I thought that breaking two of your fingers would get the message through your thick head." I told him when he was matching my stride "I guess your head is thicker then I though. Next time I will have to break a few more fingers then."  
  
"Don't get sarcastic with me." Ashton told me blocking my path.  
  
I went to step around him but he blocked my path again. I went to walk around again but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Your doing it again aren't you." He said when he saw new blood coming from the cut on my arm.  
  
"What I do is none of your buisness, we are not going out and never will again." I said firmly.  
  
"Your weak, you know that, that's why you cut yourself." Ashton said quietly "You know you need me."  
  
"No Ashton, I needed you, not anymore." I told him looking into his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Well I need you." Ashton said leaning in closer.  
  
I didn't want to give him a chance to try anything. I threw all of my weight into slugging him in the face. The blow knocked him down and I took the chance to stalk away. I trudged the rest of the way home.  
  
I knew that I needed to break out of the darkness. Not just the darkness of the night, the darkness that was in my mind. It was starting to close in around me. I have been fighting it for too long, I wasn't strong enough, I was going to break. 


	12. Flame II

"I just heard, there is gonna be a huge party at Emma's tonight, you in?" Tammy asked me as we walked towards our lockers.  
  
"Of course." I told her giving her a wild grin.  
  
I didn't want to stay home tonight and I wanted to be around people so I figured that this would work out great. We skipped classes for the rest of the afternoon and went to the mall instead. We just hung around there saying hi to everyone we knew.  
  
After school we went to her house to get ready. The party started at 9 and we started phoning around to see if anyone could give us a drive since neither of us had a car.  
  
"Phone Ashton, he could drive us." Tammy suggested.  
  
"I would prefere to crawl to the party, thanks." I told her sarcasticly.  
  
"My brother is going to the party, we can beg him for a drive." Tammy suggested.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked standing up.  
  
"His room." Tammy said standing up to follow me. "You can ask him, if I did he would just throw something at me."  
  
I climbed the stairs to him room with Tammy right behind me. I know what her brother Trent was like, if you flirted enough, he would crawl on all fours for you. He was only two years older then us too. I quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away Tam." I heard him yell, they got along real well if you couldn't tell.  
  
"Its not Tammy." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
I heard him moving around in there, his music stopped and the door opened.  
  
"Hey Jada." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Of course." He said standing back so I could come in.  
  
He sat down on his bed and I sat down next to him.  
  
"You going to Emma's party tonight?" I asked, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind my ear.  
  
"Yeah, me and two of my buddies." Trent replied.  
  
"I would really like to go, but I just can't find a drive." I said sighing heavily.  
  
"I can give you a drive if you like." Trent said quickly.  
  
"That would be great," I said smiling again "but I can't go without Tammy, I mean she is my best friend."  
  
"I guess that if its for you, I could give her a drive too." Trent said slowly.  
  
"Oh my God, you would do that for me?" I squeeled trying to make a fuss. "Thank you so much!"  
  
I gave him another sweet smile before leaving. I found Tammy in the hall with a hand clapped over her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, I will meet you two back here at around one?" Trent asked as we climbed out of the car.  
  
"Sounds good, see ya then." I said smiling at him as me and Tammy walked towards the house.  
  
The house was packed and we had to push to get anywhere. We found our group of friends in the kitchen. I found the cooler and searched through it for something good. Bacardi, my favorite. I smiled as I pulled out a bottle. We chatted and laughed for god knows how long. I noticed that most of the people here were older then us but I really didn't care, I was having fun.  
  
We heard a fuss coming from the front door. I put down my drink (third bottle of Bacardi). I went to stand up but I felt the room lurch. I grabbed the counter to steady myself then I heard shouting.  
  
"Run, we got cops!" I heard a guy yell.  
  
I cursed under my breath, about one fourth of the kids here were underaged, counting me. I felt Tammy grab my hand as we made for the backdoor. We got out the backdoor but the cops were there too. We shoved through the crowd and tried to make a run for it. I heard footsteps quickly coming up behind us. I could run very well, my legs wouldn't do what I told them to.  
  
Before I knew it I was being slammed onto the pavement. I cursed as the pavement scratch my face and they cuffed me.  
  
"She is wasted." I heard one of them say.  
  
"Search her." I heard another one say.  
  
I tensed as I felt their hands on me.  
  
"She is clean." The first voice said. "I found her wallet though."  
  
They pulled me up and walked me over to one of their cars.  
  
"Why were you running?" A tall man asked me.  
  
I didn't answer them, I didn't want to, my tongue wasn't working anyways.  
  
"She is only 16." The other officer said looking at my student ID card.  
  
"Put her in the car, we are gonna lock her up for the night." The tall one said turning away.  
  
I would have punched something if my hands weren't cuffed, how could I have been so stupid? 


	13. Zigzag II

I turned off the truck and climbed out. I had phoned Flame back and she asked me to meet her at this lookout point. Its about an hour and a half drive from my house. The only light outside was from the stars and the only sound was the wind.  
  
"Zigzag?" I heard a voice say.  
  
"Yeah." I replied walking forward.  
  
I caught sight of her red hair first, then her big smile. She was sitting on the ground. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. I kissed her lightly but I noticed that her face was wet from tears.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Everything." She replied whiping her face. "I was in jail again."  
  
"What?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Underaged drinking, I got caught at a party." She said sheepishly.  
  
"How long were you in there?" I asked her.  
  
"Only a night, I phoned you as soon as I got out." She replied.  
  
"What did you mom say?" I asked her, I remembered her saying how stricked her mother was.  
  
"The usual, just what a horrible person I am, how I am a horrible role model for my sister." Flame replied quietly "She is sending me to live with my dad."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her, I figured that getting away from her mother would be a good thing.  
  
"Well yes and no, I will be getting away from my mom but I am really going to miss my little sister." Flame explained.  
  
"Can you go visit her when you want?" I asked trying to find a way to make her feel better.  
  
"No, my mom said that she doesn't want me anywhere near my little sister." Flame replied, her voice cracking.  
  
"Everythings gonna be alright." Was the only thing I could think of telling her.  
  
"How do you know it will be?" She asked choking back tears.  
  
"Because as long as you have something to hold on to, you will be okay." I explained.  
  
"what am I holding on to?" She asked.  
  
"A hope and a dream that everything will turn out alright in the end." I told her hugging her closer.  
  
We sat there for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other company.  
  
"Ziggy?" She asked after a minute.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"Could you hold on to this for me, just got a while, until I ask for it back, k?" She asked putting something in the palm of my hand.  
  
I opened my hand to see a pocket knife, I couldn't quite understand why she wanted me to keep this for her.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." I replied anywayz.  
  
"You know what?" She asked slowly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I think that it will be okay." She said smiling "I'm not weak, I can keep fighting as long as I need to."  
  
I didn't quite understand what she was saying but I agreed with her anyways. I don't know how long we sat there in silence. We both jumped when we heard her watch beep.  
  
"I have to get going." She said reluctantly."My dad is going to be picking me up soon so I have to get home and pack."  
  
I nodded and stood up to give her a hand up. I walked with her over to her car.  
  
"If you ever need me, just call, I'm never to far." I told her kissing her again.  
  
"Thats good to know." She said. "Do you know what I finally understood?"  
  
"What?" I asked leaning on her car door.  
  
"I could never understand why no matter what happened to Brandy, she would never break." Flame explained. "I mean, everyone breaks down eventually, I mean I just did because I am human."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
  
"She can't break because she is already broken." Flame replied giving me one last hug. "I never want to be broken."  
  
"Me neither." I replied, I loved her the way she is.  
  
"Love ya." She said as she climbed into the front seat.  
  
"Love ya too." I replied closing the door for ya.  
  
I watched as she drove away before heading back to my truck. I climbed in and turned the key. I just sat there for a minute then took the pocket knife out of my pocket and looked at it. I opened the blade and noticed that there was a little bit of blood on the edge of it. I closed it again and kept telling myself 'As long as she keeps fighting, she will be fine, she won't break'. 


	14. Mustang I

I watched out the window as we drove.  
  
"Welcome to Pheonix"  
  
As I read the with a sigh, a smile came on my face, I was finally home. I glanced at my brother who was driving, starring straight ahead. He is 18, two years older then me. We had been really close before I got sent to Camp Greenlake. He was still mad about all stuff I had been doing. He hadn't known about any of it, the stealing, drag racing, hot wiring, nothing.  
  
People told us that we resemble each other a lot. I guess we do. We have the same colour of hair, bleached blonde and the same stocky build. Inside, we were as different as night and day. He is quite and shy, I am loud and outgoing.  
  
I looked away from him, hardening my heart so I didn't feel the guilt of letting him down. We pulled up in front of our small house. I didn't even bother getting my bags from the trunk. I went staight into the garage.  
  
There it was, a smile crossed my face. I pulled the car cover off of my car. I loved my car, its a 94 Ford Mustang GT v8. Much to my relief, no one had drove it while I was gone.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't touch her." Cameron, my brother, said leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling, he knew better then to touch my car.  
  
"Aren't you going to take me for a drive?" Cameron asked tossing me the keys.  
  
When that same old smile crossed his face, I knew that he wasn't mad at me anymore.  
  
"Hop in, cowboy." I said sliding into the front seat.  
  
He climbed in and laughing, I was finally content, I got my car. I stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine. I smiled to myself, this is where I belonged. The only thing that was in the back of my mind that was bugging me was how Twitch would have loved to see my car. Damn, I missed him. As I pulled out of the garage, I looked at my brother.  
  
"Hold on tight." I said laughing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later  
  
"Shouldn't you wear your seat belt?" Allie asked me from the passengers seat.  
  
"She never wears a seat belt, there is no point in asking." Adam said leaning up front.  
  
"I don't think thats the only thing she likes to do without protection." Carter added from the backseat laugh.  
  
Adam whacked him over the head and rolled his eyes. The four of us were heading to a party at our friend Veronica's house. I laughed at his comment, these three have been my best buddies since elementary school. I pulled up in front of Veronica's house and turned off the engine.  
  
"Everybody out." I said opening my door and climbing out.  
  
I locked the doors and stuck the keys in my pocket as we walked up the steps. Adam wrung the doorbell, we could hear music coming from inside the house.  
  
"Hi guys!" Veronica said opening the door for us.  
  
"Hi Ronni." I said smiling at her "Great turnout."  
  
It wasn't a real big party, I liked them like this. Where you knew everyone, it was more like hanging out as a group, about 25 people were there, counting us.  
  
I walked into the living room and said hi to everyone. The four of us found seats and joined in the conversations.  
  
"Hey Carmen, the brakes on my car are giving me problems again." Brent said sitting down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Hell, you don't need brakes, the gas pedal is all you need." I said smiling at him.  
  
Brent is an okay guy, he has been flirting with me for the last few years. He is nice and everything but I am just not interesting in him. He is good looking, don't get me wrong, strong build, black hair, black eyes. His eyes always creeped me out, just the way he looks at me, I never liked it.  
  
"Would you mind taking a look at it sometimes for me?" Brent asked smiling back at me.  
  
"Sure, no problem." I replied shrugging.  
  
Veronica came back into the room within a few minute.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Veronica asked, almost bouncing with excitement.  
  
"Seven Minutes Of Heaven!" Carter yelled out.  
  
I rolled my eyes, that was just like him. He was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch so I smacked him over the head with a pillow.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Veronica said shrugging.  
  
No one else objected so Veronica came back a few minutes later with two bowels and a handfull of pieces of paper. She got Allie to help her write everyones names on them, then put the guys names in one bowl and the girls names in the other.  
  
"We can use my dads office, there is a couch in there." Veronica said pointing to a small room off of the livingroom.  
  
She reached her hand into both bowls and pulled out two pieces of paper.  
  
"Adam and Lizzy." She read the names.  
  
Adams eyes went big and I had to stiffle back a laugh. Lizzy was on of the most popular girls in the school and Adam, well, he wasn't exactly popular. Lizzy didn't look quite as shocked, she just shrugged and got up. She led Adam by the hand into the office. Adam turned around as he followed Lizzy and mouthed an "Oh my God" to Carter who was still laughing.  
  
"Who's timing?" Veronica asked.  
  
"I will." Carter volenteered looking at his watch.  
  
We talked amongster out selves for a little while. Brent told me more about his brake problems. After seven minutes Carter got up and knocked on the office door to signal the seven minute were up. Lizzy came out, then Adam. The look on his face was priceless.  
  
He sat down gingerly on the ouch between me and Brent. He was as stiff as a board and wouldn't look at me. When Carter poked him, he almost jumped right out of his skin.  
  
"Dude, what did she do to you?" Carter asked laughing.  
  
Adam just shook his head and wouldn't say a word. I didn't pay much attention to the game, I mostly just talked to everyone. I did noticed that when Carter went in though. After about five minutes we heard something break in the office.  
  
"Nothing important, just a lamp." Carter yelled through the door.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when Veronica said the next to names.  
  
"Carmen and Brent." She read with a sly smile, she knew Brent had a thing for me, bet the whitch rigged it somehow.  
  
I would have cursed except my teeth were clenched. I would have gone in there without a word with any other guy, but Brent, I just down right didn't like him. He, on the other hand, looked quite pleased. I just stared forward for a second. I couldn't say no, everyone knew me as being the gutsy one. But right then, I was nervous, I had heard stories about Brent. He liked to move fast, too fast.  
  
I followed him blindly into the room and jumped a bit when he closed the door behind me. Before I could do much, he was all over me. It took me a minute to get into the feel of his style. I was starting to relax a bit but his hands started to wander a bit too far for my liking. I pulled back and too a breath of air.  
  
"Hey, keep your hands to yourself, cowboy." I said trying to keep my tone light.  
  
He didn't reply, just kissed me again, he ignored my request and kept moving fast. I pushed him back a bit trying to break away but he was pressing me up against the wall.  
  
"Brent, c'mon slow down." I said growing frustrated with him.  
  
I tried pushing him away again but he is quite a lot bigger then me, it wasn't working.  
  
"Brent! I said no!" I said, my voice layered with fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write this chappy. It took me forever to think of an idea, hope you like it lol cliffy cliffy cliffy he he he. Tell me whatcha think.  
  
Oh yeah, check out my live journal: www.livejournal.com/~sheelf158 


	15. Twitch I

"Well you haven't change much." Bobby said as soon as I camp into the kitchen.  
  
"Neither have you." I told him, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Your still twitching like a freak." Bobby commented.  
  
"And you still act like a retard, what else is new?" I said before putting my bags in my room.  
  
I was surprised that my room still looked pretty much the same as it had before I left. I had figured that Bobby with have trashed it. I guess that me and Bobby, my older brother (18) have never really gotten along all that well. He always made fun of me because I twitch. And I just made fun of him because he is just plain old dumb.  
  
When I went back into the kitchen, Bobby with still sitting there drinking a coke.  
  
"Did ya have fun at camp?" Bobby asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Tons, did you have fun repeating 11 for the third time?" I asked searched the fridge for something to drink.  
  
"Hey, I'm in grade 12!" Bobby shot back.  
  
"Really? Wow, guess the teachers got sick of trying to teach you how to read and just moved you up out of frustration." I said shrugging as I pulled out a coke.  
  
"Yeah but at least I haven't been with a bunch of guys for the last few months." Bobby said trying to think of a comeback.  
  
"Actually, I haven't, we had 14 girls at the camp for the last little while." I said boosting myself up onto the counter.  
  
"Girls?" Bobby asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, they came from the girls camp when the camp was having some problems." I explained.  
  
"Bad-ass girls?" Bobby asked in disbelief "Wow, dude you are so lucky, bad-ass girl are so freakin' hott."  
  
I just rolled my eyes at him, little did he know what the girls had been like.  
  
"Yeah well I am quite sure most of the girl who were there could have stood you on your head and spun you like a top before you could even make a move." I said sarcasticly.  
  
"No way man, bad-ass girls are easy." Bobby said shaking his head.  
  
I almost spat out my mouthful of pop when he said that. When I started laughing, that just confused him more.  
  
"Those girls were anything but easy." I said once I stopped laughing.  
  
"Well did ya hook up with one?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Well, yeah but not the kind of 'hooking up' you are thinking about." I said remembering Mustang.  
  
God I missed that girl. She understood me so well and didn't think I was a freak for twitching. Plus she was so gorgeous. As I had to do was look at her and I would be smiling. She was everything and more.  
  
"She hot?" Bobby asked slyly.  
  
"Like you would not believe." I said smiling in spite of myself.  
  
"Riiiiight, like you could ever get a hot girl." Bobby said laughing.  
  
I rolled my eyes knowing there was no use argueing with someone that stupid.  
  
"Wheres mom and dad?" I asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Working." Bobby said shrugging.  
  
I had taken a care from the airport since neither of them had been able to pick me up.  
  
"How come you didn't come pick me up?" I asked Bobby, knowing he had a car.]  
  
"I lost my license." Bobby said scowling.  
  
"You mean you lost the little card thing?" I asked sarcasticly.  
  
"No, as in they took my license away, I can't drive." Bobby said glaring at me.  
  
"Ha ha, you suck." I said laughing. "What'd ya do?"  
  
"Too many speeding tickets." Bobby said shrugging. "That is why I need you to take me to the drags tonight."  
  
"Yeah right, I'm going by myself thanks." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
I had been looking forward to getting home just for the drag races. They were always a blast. Everyone who knew cars and loved them were there. It was a chance to hang out with friends and show off your driving skills. I had usually got with my friends and Bobby with his.  
  
"C'mon man, just do me this favor PLEASE." Bobby pleaded.  
  
I just shook my head, enjoying seeing my older brother in agony.  
  
"I will let ya drive my car." Bobby said smiling hopefully.  
  
My eyes went wide with shock. He never ever let me drive his car. It was his pride and joy, an old souped up muscle car. It was a beauty and could drive with the best of them.  
  
"You mean it?" I asked making sure this wasn't a joke.  
  
"Yeah I mean it, I can't be seen with out there racing your old hunk of junk." Bobby replied.  
  
"I get to race it too?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hell yeah." Bobby replied laughing.  
  
I almost fell off the counter from shock. This was going to be a hell of a night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who am I racing?" I asked Bobby as we pushed through the crowd back to his car.  
  
"Greg." Bobby replied.  
  
I cursed and kept moving through the crowd. Greg had a bad name around here. He was the same age as my brother, only smarter and most dangerous. He had a bad habit of attacking whoever beat him at racing.  
  
"Already final?" I asked Bobby hoping that I might be able to change my openent.  
  
"Final." Bobby said oblivious to my worrying.  
  
Within a few minutes I was in Bobby's car alone waiting for the race to start. I glanced to the side and could see Gregs cocky face glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and could feel my twitching getting more rapid as I wanted for the race to start.  
  
When I saw the signal I slammed on the gas taking off. Everything flew by, driving came so naturally that I didn't have to think, it just happened. I didn't risk a glance to see where Greg was until I passed the finish line. He was quite far behind me.  
  
I climbed out of the car as the crowd congragulated me. I felt Bobby playfully punch me on the arm while grinning from ear to ear. Greg, on the other hand, didn't look to happy. He glared at me with his fists in his pockets. He handed over $500 to me because stalking off.  
  
We stuck around the races for a bit longer, watching and cheering. When we heard someone shouting the warning that cops were on their way, we quickly left.  
  
"You were awsome tonight." Bobby said gazing at the wad of cash.  
  
"No, your car was awsome tonight." I pointed out as I drove.  
  
"Yeah but I mean, it wouldn't have won if I had been driving it." Bobby said shrugging.  
  
I was shocked that he would almost compliment me like that. Trust me, that was the closest thing to a compliment he had giving me in years.  
  
"Im starving, pull in to MacDonalds." Bobby said uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
I didn't protest, I could feel my stomache rumbling from hunger too. We headed inside and ate our fill while talking about the races. I guess this was the only time when we weren't at each others throats, when we were talking about cars.  
  
As we headed back out to the parking lot, my words caught in my throat. Greg was leaning on Bobby's car with four other friends, grinning at us.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Tamner brothers." Greg said approaching us.  
  
"Hey Greg, came to admire a car better then yours?" I asked faking a smile.  
  
I felt like kicking myself, this was no time for sarcasim.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Greg said dangerously.  
  
I actually managed to keep it shut this time. I knew I wasn't much of a fighter since I wasn't very big.  
  
"Where's my money?" Greg demanded Bobby.  
  
"I ate it." Bobby said shrugging.  
  
This time I wanted to kick him, he was being honest, well kinda, he was just too thick to know he sounded sarcastic. Greg hated sarcasim.  
  
"Is that so?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then I guess we will just have to teach you not to eat what isn't rightfully yours." Greg said turning to look at me.  
  
"Hey, its rightfully ours, we won it." I replied but couldn't say more as one of his friends threw the first punch. I landed, smack on my nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, check out my new rpg site: www.freewebs.com/rpgames 


	16. Mustang II

"Brent! For Christ's sake stop." I yelled shoving him in the chest.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brent asked confused. "You'll screw any other guy in our school except for me?"  
  
"Just go to hell." I told him fiercy, his words had hit a nerve.  
  
Brent ignored what I said and came at me again. He slammed my back against the wall knocking the breath from my chest. I tried pushing him away but he was too close, I knew I would be able to knock him down if I could just get him off of me. I felt around the desk next to me, I just needed something, anything. My hand found a letter opener. I quickly gripped the handle and jabbed him in the thigh with it.  
  
He yelled at the sudden shock and pain. Sure enough he moved away from me so I was no longer pinned against the wall. He recovered quickly and threwed a hard punch to my face. It hit and a wave of pain went across my face but I stayed focused. I quickly rammed him into the desk. He groaned in pain, I didn't give him a chance to recover. I pushed him onto the ground and landed a few good kicks.  
  
"I am not a whore!" I yelled giving him a fierce kick.  
  
I knelt down on his stomach. I fumbled around in my back pocket for the pocket knife that I always carried.  
  
"And I am not a slut." I said getting the knife out and to his throat. "Say it or I swear to god I am gonna slice you open!"  
  
I was too pissed off to care what I was doing. He didn't say anything, but his eyes widened with fear when he saw the knife.  
  
"Say it!" I yelled at him.  
  
Before I knew it Carter and Adam were pulling me off of him, trying to get the knife out of my hand.  
  
"Let it go, let it go." Adam kept telling me until my grip loosened on the knife.  
  
I let Adam take the knife out of my hand and allowed Carter to pull me to my feet. Everything was moving so fast, I was in a daze. I let Carter lead me out of the room when Allie came running to me, her face full of concern. The rest of the faces around were starring at me. I let them lead me out to my car.  
  
"Gimme the keys." Carter asked holding out a hand.  
  
I shook my head, no one but me drove my car.  
  
"You are in no state to drive, c'mon." Carter asked impatiently.  
  
I shook my head again and opened the door to the front seat. My back ached from being pushed against the wall so hard. Carter watched me for a minute before climbing into the backseat with Adam. Allie was in the front next to me and was watching me closely. I started the engine and slammed on the gas. It felt good being in control again, my anger towards Brent was coming back again.  
  
"I'm going to Oak Street park, I can drop you guys off at your houses first if you like." I said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Its still early, we'll stay with you." Allie told me quietly.  
  
I was silently grateful, I didn't feel like going home right now but I didn't want to be alone either. Oak Street Park was pretty much just a clearing in the middle of a forest. The dirt road leading up to it was off of Oak Street, hence the name. I drove down the familiar dirt road and parked my car when I reached the clearing. I cut the engine and leaned back closing my eyes. My brain felt like it was running on over time.  
  
"You okay?" Adam asked leaning forward from the back.  
  
"Yeah, I will be." I replied slowly.  
  
"Did he..." Allie started but hesistate.  
  
"No, he didn't get quite that far." I replied and I could feel Allie relax a bit.  
  
"Thanks for you know, stopping me." I said said uncomfortably.  
  
"You weren't actually gonna kill him were ya?" Carter asked.  
  
"I dunno, I honestly dunno." I replied shaking my head.  
  
I looked in the rear view mirror and could see a large bruise starting on my cheek where he had hit it. I knew that my back and shoulders would be black and blue the next morning. I cursed a few times when I finally realized something.  
  
"This is gonna be all around school by Monday, isn't it?" I asked with a grim smile.  
  
"Knowing Veronica and Brent, yeah probably." Carter replied.  
  
I knew that Veronica would tell the actual story but I wasn't sure about Brent. He would probably make up some elaborate story that completely trashes me. Worst of all, most people would probably believe him since he knows pretty much everyone in the school. Just sitting there was getting me even more frustrated. I opened the door and climbed out.  
  
I slammed the door in anger and stalked towards the basket ball court. I threw a hard punch at the poll holding the basket up. I felt it vibrate through my knuckles and up to my wrist. The pain came in a sharp wave but I ignored it cursing like a sailor. I turned to see my three friends watching me.  
  
"By tomorrow, it is going to be all around the school that I let Brent screw me or something!" I yelled in anger.  
  
"Its okay, no one will believe him." Adam said trying to calm me down.  
  
"Yes they will!" I yelled back "You have no idea what it was like okay? I mean, I barely had any control over what was going on. He was treating me like I was an object not a person! I was sure as hell not the first girl he ever tried that with and the sickest part is he probably actually got what he want with them!"  
  
I felt bad for yelling at my friends but I don't think I had ever been so pissed off in all my life. I turned away so I wouldn't have to see the hurt looks on their faces. I probably would have hit the poll again except I felt someone grab me from behind.  
  
"Calm down, its gonna be alright." Carter kept repeating quietly.  
  
I kept cursing and tried to get away from him but he held me so tight I couldn't budge. I could have kicked him but he was only trying to help, instead I just caught my breath and waited for my anger to pass. It slowly faded until all that filled the silence was my heavy breathing. Carter loosened his grip and I slowly turned to face him. His usal care free face was full of concern.  
  
"Its okay, I'm okay, I just needed to blow off some steam." I said giving him a small smile.  
  
We slowly walked back the car, my friends at my side. This time I let Carter drive, I sat in the back with Allie instead.  
  
"We can crash at my place." Adam suggested "My parents are out of town for the weekend."  
  
I nodded, I didn't want to go home, I got my car and my friends, the only things that mean anything to me. I thought of my brother briefly but I knew he would hit the wall if he found out what had happened tonight. The only person that I missed horribly was Twitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked through the halls with my head high and my eyes straight forward. I could hear whispering all around me, catching bits and pieces of conversations.  
  
"Yeah, her and Brent..."  
  
"....At Veronica's party, right in her fathers office...."  
  
"She was the one who offered..."  
  
"She's been with like half the guys in the school..."  
  
Allie gave me a reasuring smile and I could feel Adam's arm over my shoulders. People ofter got my friendship with Adam and Carter mixed up. Some people though I dated them on and off. But the truth is, they are like brothers to me, I could never think of dating either of them, it would be too weird.  
  
I was doing pretty good, my friends help keep my spirits up all through the morning. The trouble started at lunch. I was eating with Carter, Adam and Allie outside at one of the tables. I hadn't seen Brent all day. When I felt a hand on my side I jumped a bit.  
  
"Your still a slut." Brent whispered in my ear and smirked when I turned around.  
  
I resisted the urge to hit him, knowing it would make an even bigger scene. Instead and gave him a cold glare and stood up to face him. He was quite alot taller then me but I stood my ground.  
  
"I swear to God, if you ever so much as lay a hand on me again, I will kill you." 


	17. Twitch II

"Ouch." I groaned rolling from my stomach onto my back.  
  
I could feel the cool pavement beneath me. One of my eyes was swollen shut. With the other I could see the ink black sky above me. I slowly sat up, the ground lurched and I almost went back down except I managed to catch myself with my hands. I spat on the pavement trying to get the blood out of my mouth.  
  
I glanced around and spotted Bobby. He was sitting on the ground, leaning his back on his car. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He looked as bad as I felt so I could just imagine what I must look like.  
  
I whiped my bloody nose on my sleeve, Greg sure knew how to throw a punch. Before they had left he had taken what was left of his money from my pocket. I can still picture his snotty face smirking at me as he walked away, the prat. I felt like a dork right then, even though we had been out numbered, I thought me and Bobby would have been able to do better.  
  
"Bobby?" I called out making sure he wasn't unconcious.  
  
His eyes shot open much to my relief.  
  
"What?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Aw quit being as ass, its not my fault they beat us up." I shot back rolling my eyes.  
  
"Yes it is, your the one who drove." Bobby replied.  
  
"Yah but it was your car and your the one who let me." I pointed out.  
  
"Oh shut up." He said when he couldn't think of a comeback.  
  
After catching our breaths he got back into the car. We were sore and tired, sleep being the only thought on my mind. I started then engine and put her into drive. The sound of the engine calmed my nerves but unfortunately the aches all over my body were still sharp.  
  
As we pulled into the drive way I let out a sigh of relief, the lights were off, no parents to deal with. We stumbled into the house, Bobby went to straight to his room without another word. Even though going straight to bed was a tempting thought I dragged myself to the bathroom instead.  
  
I searched though the closest hoping to find a bottle of peroxide. No such luck, not even a bottle of rubbing alcohol. I grimaced when my hand pulled out an old bottle of iodine. I set it on the counter and debated whether to use it or not. I remembered my mom using it on my cuts and scrapes when I was little, I can remember it hurt like hell.  
  
I look at a gash on my forearm from landing on a piece of a glass. I couldn't remember if it had been when Greg had thrown me across the parking lot of when he had landed some kicks to my stomach, not like there was a difference anyway. I could see little pieces of gravel in there, I knew I had to clean it. I carefully unskrewed the cover of the bottle of iodine and leaned on the counter so i wouldn't spill it anywhere.  
  
I remembered the song that my mom had always sung under her breath while she cleaned out my cuts when I was little.  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I go walking in my sleep  
  
From the mountains of faith  
  
To a river so deep  
  
(I poured the iodine on my arm)  
  
I must be looking for something  
  
Something sacred I lost  
  
(This isn't too bad, just stings a bit)  
  
But the river is wide  
  
And it's too hard to cross  
  
And even though I know the river is wide  
  
I walk down every evening and I stand on the shore  
  
(Ouch ouch ouch, this is starting to burn)  
  
And try to cross to the opposite side  
  
So I can finally find out what I've been looking for  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
(Who ever invented Iodine should be shot!)  
  
I go walking in my sleep  
  
Through the valley of fear  
  
To a river so deep  
  
And I've been searching for something  
  
(HOLY SHIT!)  
  
Taken out of my soul  
  
Something I would never lose  
  
Something somebody stole  
  
I don't know why I go walking at night  
  
(Okay, pain starting to let up)  
  
But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore  
  
I hope it doesn't take the rest of my life  
  
Until I find what it is that I've been looking for  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I go walking in my sleep  
  
Through the jungle of doubt  
  
To a river so deep  
  
I know I'm searching for something  
  
(Dear god, that hurt more then getting my face beat to pulp)  
  
Something so undefined  
  
That it can only be seen  
  
By the eyes of the blind  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I'm not sure about a life after this  
  
God knows I've never been a spiritual man  
  
(You know what? The rest of my cuts aren't that deep, I don't think I need to put iodine on them)  
  
Baptized by the fire, I wade into the river  
  
That runs to the promised land  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I go walking in my sleep  
  
Though the desert of truth  
  
To the river so deep  
  
We all end in the ocean  
  
(Ughh next time someone pisses me off I will just cut them then pour iodine on it.)  
  
We all start in the streams  
  
We're all carried along  
  
By the river of dreams  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I shoved the bottle of iodine back into the closest, giving it a cold glare, stupid iodine.  
  
I left the bathroom whipping my sweaty face. So much for sleep, that whole iodine episode certainly woke me up. I went into the den and turned on the computer.  
  
I logged into my e-mail, not really expecting anything be there but junk. I went down the list of new ones, checking off of the junk messages. I stopped for a second when I came across the sixth one.  
  
From: Mustang Sally "Mustang_or_Nothing@hotmail.com"  
  
It was from Mustang. I remembered her writing her e-mail on my sleeve before I left. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to e-mail her. I quickly pressed the button to open it.   
  
Msg txt: Hey Twitch! Omg omg omg I miss you sooo much. I have so much to tell you that it would take hours to write it out. I have something really really really important to ask you though, so if you can give me a call whenever you can, that would be great!  
  
Sincerely, Mustang  
  
P.S. 249-4895 ttyl  
  
I felt like jumping for joy, even though it wasn't hearing her voice, it was the next best thing. I felt like hugging my computer but I thought better of it. I felt like calling her right then but I decided against it, she would be asleep by now. After browsing through the internet looking at cars for a hour, I signed off and headed to bed. My previous thoughts of cursing iodine were replaced by Mustang. As I drifted off to sleep I thought to myself "Im gonna hurt like hell on fire tomorrow".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know, please don't be mad. I know I'm taking a while to update but its the schools fault! Curse the school! To be more specific, its my english teacher, she is destroying all of my creativity! Don't worry, I am still fighting her off, SHE WILL NEVER BREAK ME INTO SANITY!!! lol getting a little carried away but you get the point. I will be trying harder, don't worry, AT LEAST two updates a week, promise.  
  
Yours Truely, SheElf (2 according to fanfic.net, curse them for changing my name on me) 


	18. Mustang III

"Is that a threat Carmen?" Brent asked smirking.  
  
"It sure is." I replied calmly.  
  
By now everyone else was quiet and all eyes were on us. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make a scene.  
  
"Oh whats the point of all of this?" Brent continued "Everyone knows that you let me screw you on the weekend."  
  
"Oh go screw yourself Brent, you never even got past firstbase with me. Unless if you call shoving me around second base." I shot back, I wasn't going to let him do this to me.  
  
"Your a slut and a whore, you have been with more then half the guys in this school." Brent taunted.  
  
"Better then an ass and a rapist." I replied.  
  
I saw his jaw clench and I knew I was getting to him.  
  
"Oh Brent, so you will hit me when we are alone, just not in public?" I continued, I wasn't going to let him win "Or are you scared to get the tar beat out of you again."  
  
"You call trying to slit my throat getting the tar beat out of me?" Brent asked, his voice raising.  
  
"You call trying to rape a girl getting some?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
The crowd was getting bigger and Brent was getting angrier. I braced myself waiting to see if he was going to throw a punch. He came closer to me but instead whispered in my ear.  
  
"I always get what I want. I want you and I will get you sooner or later." He whispered smirking.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked before sending a good hard punch to his face.  
  
He had been expecting it and body slammed me to the ground. I landed hard on my back getting the air knocked out of me. He stood up and glared down at me.  
  
"Nice try but you can never beat me." He sneered.  
  
I swung my leg and connected with his legs, knocking them out from under him. He landed on his face with the same dull thud.  
  
"I told you not to touch me ever again." I replied getting to my feet.  
  
I felt someone tap me on the back, I turned around to see the principal staring at me, his face stern.  
  
"Please come to my office, both of you." He said quietly.  
  
"No thanks." I replied pulling a couple pieces of grass out of my hair.  
  
"That wasn't a question, it was an order." The principal stated.  
  
"I know, what are are you going to do? Throw me over your shoulder and carry me to your office?" I asked laughing.  
  
"Miss Jamison, if you keep this up it will result in suspension." He warned me.  
  
"Okay." I replid shrugging.  
  
He just kept glaring at me, I didn't care. I turned away and grabbed my kitback. I gave my friends a small smile before leaving.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Carmen, open up the door dammit!" Cameron yelled pounded on my bedroom door.  
  
"What do you want now?" I yelled back at him swinging the door open.  
  
"There was a message on the answering machine that you were suspended from.." He stopped when he saw the bruise on my cheek. "Where did you get that? Were you in another fight."  
  
"I guess you could call it a fight." I said pushing past him not in the mood to talk.  
  
We were the only two in the house, as usual, my parents were working.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me." Cameron yelled after me.  
  
He jogged to catch up with me and grabbed my arm to make me stop.  
  
"Don't touch me." I shot back twisting my arm to make him let go.  
  
I felt bad talking to like this but I couldn't stand the way he was treating me. I wish he didn't always have to act like a parent, like two weren't enough.  
  
"Why won't you just tell me what happened?" Cameron shouted back at me.  
  
"Because its none of your buiness." I yelled back and turned away from him.  
  
"Get off it, it is took my buiness." He said grabbing my shoulder to make me face him.  
  
I flinched when he grabbed my shoulder which under my shirt was dark with bruises.  
  
"What happened to you?" Cameron said, his voice quiet with concern.  
  
"I can't do this anymore." I said my voice cracking.  
  
I let him pull me into a hug, I loved it when he hugged me. His arms would wrap around me and I would feel so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me. I felt like crying but I swollowed hard, pushing back the tears.  
  
"You know Brent Hickory?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Cameron mumbled.  
  
I explained to him what had happened at Veronica's then at school the next day. I felt him tense up when I told him what Brent had said to me. I was glad that he kept his arms around me while I talked. If I had to look him in the eye I probably would have started crying.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again. I will take care of everything." Cameron said soothingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Cameron did take care of everything. Three days later I took the bus to Oklahoma, where I would be living with my cousin Georgia. She owns a garage there and she said I could get extra spending money for helping her out. The best part is, since she had two extra rooms, she told me I could invite a friend to come stay there. Just so that I would have someone there I knew. I phoned Twitch as soon as she told me. He said yes and got there a few days later. Since then we have been attending a new school, making new friends and of course, working cars together. 


	19. Jam I

I pulled my jacket closer around me, trying to keep out the morning chill. I have tried writing in the house but it just doesn't work. I can always concentrate better outside. I gazed down at my paper and reread what I had already wrote.

_Sometimes I wish I could shut my eyes.  
Close my eyes to block out these lies.  
I knew that life was gonna be rough.  
I just never knew it was going to be this tough.  
You look at me and I know what you see.  
A punk kid who will never be free.  
I'm sick of being treated like trash.  
One of these days, I'm gonna make you crash._

I sighed, my mind was slowly going blank. I couldn't write anymore, not right now. I decided I would just phone Armpit again tonight to see if he got anything new. I had been home for about 2 weeks now, I was still amazed at how much everything changed. I had been in contact with Pit through e-mail and phone calls for the last week. We had been working on a couple songs together. Our plan was still to try and get a recording deal. How, we still didn't know.

I got up and brushed the damp grass of my pants. I hopped over the fence and began the walk home. I hummed a beat in my head as I walked, trying to match it up with the lyrics. I opened the gate at the end of my driveway and walked up the drive. I used my key to unlock the door. I called out to see if anyone was home.

"Back so soon Alicia?" Annamarie asked coming around the corner.

I smiled when I saw her. Annamarie had been head of the staff that worked in our house ever since I could remember. She was always so nice to me, kind of like an older sister. I had told her about my songs and Armpit. She told me I had talent and should persue my dreams.

"Yeah, it was too cold to concentrate." I replied. "But I did get a few lines done."

"Thats good, your doing great." She said nodding. "You parents are at meetings until 9 and I think they are going out after that."

"Figures." I said shaking my head.

I had been used to my parents not being home much. They lived for their work, I guess you could say. I mean, I know I am really lucky to live in a nice house like this but sometimes I wish I could see my parents more. I watched TV until supper was ready. Annamarie offered to eat with me so I wouldn't have to be alone. I gratefully accepted. Once I was done eating I headed to my room and booted up my computer. I logged onto MSN hoping that Armpit might be on.

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_Hey hey hey_

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_cheers your online!_

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_o' course, whatsup gorgeous_?

I giggled, I loved how he always treated me like a gem even when I felt like a cold stone. Just talking to him lifted my spirits.

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Same old, just hanging out around here, parents are out again._

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_Again? Ur parents r never home_

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Ah well, doesn't matter_

I was kind of uncomfortable with the subject. I was glad when Armpit changed it.

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_So did ya think of any more lyrics 2day?_

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Yep: Sometimes I wish I could shut my eyes.  
Close my eyes to block out these lies.  
I knew that life was gonna be rough.  
I just never knew it was going to be this tough.  
You look at me and I know what you see.  
A punk kid who will never be free.  
I'm sick of being treated like trash.  
One of these days, I'm gonna make you crash._

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_I got stuck after that, I was hoping you could help me out._

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_I like em ok ummmm gimme a sec_

I watched the screen, four minutes passed before I saw that he was typing again.

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says**:  
_How bout this:  
You can yell all you want, I will listen silently.  
You can scream all you want, no words from me.  
My face be smiling, but I'm bleeding inside.  
I said I was just fine, but now I know I lied.  
I have learnt to shut it out, ignore the pain.  
Inside I'm so cold, outside I look the same.  
Tears aren't enough, you wanna see me bleed.  
I don't feel alive anymore, the pain is what I need._

**{Sing for the moment}**  
_Omg, thats amazing! You came up with that in like 4 minutes!_

**A-R-M-P-I to the T**  
_meh i wouldn't have come up with it without yours first_

I smiled, Armpit was always so modest. We talked for a little while longer. We got the next few lines done too:

_You broke me inside, but you'll never see me break.  
I looked you in the eye, and stood straight.  
My eyes blazed, as the tears inside fell.  
Your making my life a living hell._

We both signed off around midnight. I crawled into bed, feeling much more calm then before. As I shut my eyes and I prayed that I would see Armpit soon, I never knew I could miss someone so much in so little time.


	20. Armpit I

I watched as the computer screen went blank and the humming noise stopped. The room was dark and heavy with silence. God I missed Jam. I never quite understood the phrase "missed someone so much it hurt" but now I do. We have been talking on the phone and on MSN for the last week. It helps but it just isn't the same as having her next to me. We have been making really good progress on our songs though.

I left the kitchen where the computer is and headed towards my room. As I walked a thought came into my head. I actually missed Camp Greenlake. I mean, the guys there never teased me or made fun of me. I hate it when people make fun of my weight. I can't help being the way I am. Jam could see that, D-Tent and J-Tent could see that too. It just the rest of the world who can't seem to get past the way I look.

I shook my head, too tired to think about this anymore and climbed into bed. As I shut my eyes and turned off my lamp the same dreadful thought went through my mind. Another day at school tomorrow, another day of hell.

"Whoah, I think the bus just shook." I heard a farmiliar voice say as the bus door closed behind me.

I looked up to see Zac MacDougall watching me from the back of the bus. Him and all of his Jock friends were there.

"Whoah, I think the bus just filled with more hot air." I replied sliding into my regular seat.

"Man The-O-dore, that seat put be permanently bent from you sittin' there everyday." Zac continued, trying to impress his friends.

"Yeah just like the funky stink in the back of the bus from you sittin' there everyday." I replied glancing over my shoulder.

I could hear him and his friends making wise cracks all the way to school, but didn't waste anymore breath on argueing with them. It was pointless, he always won just because he was I-don't-have-any-brains-just-brawn-Zac.

School was the same as always, theachers blabbing on about pointless things we won't need to know once we get out of school. As usual, I was scribbling in my notebook

_Throughout the long days,  
I live my life in chains.  
When the night comes,  
I'm free of lifes pains.  
I've forgotten how to cry  
Tears trapped inside, I can't let out.  
So many things I want to yell.  
These words I dare not shout_.

I sighed when the lunch bell rang, this was my least favorite part of the day. Once I got my lunch from the cafeteria I headed outside hoping Zac wouldn't bother come looking for me there. I was just finishing my lunch when I felt a farmiliar tap on the shoulder.

"Awe, you didn't think we wouldn't find you here did ya The-O-dore?" Zac asked sarcasticly.

I hate the way he says my name. Putting the emphasis on the O. The-O-dore. Makes me sounds like a redneck.

"Nope, just coming outside, to get awake from the stench." I replied casually standing up. "Looks like it followed me out here though."

"Oh you think your tough smart-ass?" Zac asked getting in my face.

"I would do that." I replied, keeping my tone cool.

"Oh, why not? Why should I be scared of you, you gross, good for nothing-" He said put stopped when I connected a hard right hook with his jaw.

"FIGHT!?" I could hear my mom yelling from the principals office.

I was slouched outside on the bench about an hour after my little run-in with Zac. Our course it had turned into an all out fight. And of course, being right next to the school, the teachers caught us. Made mental note that next time I want to kick Zacs ass, to do it farther away from the school.

"3 BOYS!?" I could still hear my moms shouts.

Once I had hit Zac his stupid empty head friends had joined it. So I just bashed their empty heads together. Now that I think of it, I am quite sure I did hear a hollow sound. I had those three guys out within a few minutes, more Jocks probably would have joined in except the teachers had stopped the fight. Stupid teachers.

"You." My mom said marching out of the principals office "Up, out, NOW!"

I followed her out to the parking lot and got into the car. Once she started the engine, I felt a sick feeling in my stomache that I should have just walked home.

"Fighting again? You have only been home for two weeks!" She yelled gripping the steering wheel tight.

"It ain't my fault, they're the ones who was baggin' on me." I replied staring out the car window.

"Do you want the same thing to happen again?" My mom continued "Do you want to get arrested again?"

"No but sure as hell wish that I woulda sent those three to the hospital." I said under my breath.

"Don't get smart with me." My mom snapped. "The principal informed me that you have been suspended for the next 5 school days and that if you are caught again it will be for much longer."

No computer. No telephone. No tv. No cd play. For a month.

Why don't they just kill me and get it over with?

My dad took it quite well when he heard I had been fighting. He is proud that I can defend myself. Thanks to him my Mom didn't get to lock me in the closet for a month.

Once I was sure they were sleep, I crept into the kitchen and turned to computer on. I kept my fingers crossed as MSN loaded. Sure enough Jams icon was blue, she was online.

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Hey hey_

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_Hey babe_

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Whatsup?_

**A-R-M-P-I to the T says:**  
_Not too much, got another verse wrote_

**{Sing for the moment} says:**  
_Awesome, lets hear...well read lol_

I smiled, she always made me smile...damn I miss her


End file.
